


what the fuck jeremy

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: De-aging, M/M, hmmm, just idk just read it man, kid jeremy, not smut, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: De-age fic :0





	what the fuck jeremy

“Are you sure those drinks are safe? Aren’t they expired?” Jeremy made a face at his boyfriend’s stash of old sodas. 

Michael shrugged, leaning back in his bean bag. “Who knows. Probably fine.”

Jeremy eyed them. “I mean, you are the expert.”

Michael hummed tiredly, turning his face towards Jeremy's. “Kiss?”

Jeremy smiled. He leaned to his left and kissed Michael lazily. 

Michael smiled as well, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair in thanks. “They're just soda, I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?”

“Evil supercomputers.” Jeremy poked Michael’s nose. 

Michael chuckled. “I'll kick evil supercomputer’s ass.”

“You do that, babe,” Jeremy said smiling. 

Michael nodded, face serious. “I fuckin’ will.”

Jeremy held his hands up in surrender. “I believe you! Now pass me a bottle.” 

Michael grabbed one without looking, passing it over.

Jeremy paid the label no mind, opening the bottle and taking a big swig of it. 

Michael yawned, stretching himself out across Jeremy's lap.

“Are you really about to fall asleep?” Jeremy asked, setting the bottle aside. The soda had tasted kinda weird, but not necessarily bad. 

Michael pouted up at him. “I'm sleepy,” he complained.

Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair gently. “Fine. I could use a sleep. I’m getting a headache.”

Michael hummed. “Nap!”

“Nap,” Jeremy agreed. 

Michael smiled. “Should we move to the bed?”

“That’s preferable, babe.” Jeremy nudged Michael to get off him. 

Michael grumbled, climbing out of Jeremy's lap and up into the bed.

Jeremy was close behind, pulling Michael into a cuddle. “Sweet dreams, Mikey.”

Michael pulled the blankets up over them, burying his face into Jeremy's hair. “Love you.”

Jeremy smiled. “Love you, too, babe.” He closed his eyes. 

—————

Michael was, to say the least, very confused when he woke up.

Jeremy was still in the same position as before—cuddled up to Michael’s chest. He was fast asleep, breathing deeply, his fist balled in the sheets. The only problem was, though, that he was a lot...smaller. 

Michael froze. “Uh.. Jeremy?”

Jeremy’s nose scrunched up as he obviously woke up, but pretended to be asleep still. 

Michael thought he might be dreaming. “Jere?”

Jeremy brought his fist up to his face and wiped his nose, opening his eyes just a little. He didn’t say anything. 

Michael gaped. “Y-You– You're- Tiny!”

“Mm?” Jeremy hummed sleepily. His voice was high and squeakier than usual. He leaned back into Michael and closed his eyes again. 

Michael's heart melted instantly, but it didn't stop his distress. “Oh god, my boyfriend is a three year old.”

Jeremy instantly opened his eyes again and flipped around to face Michael. He held up two fingers. “I’m three!”

Michael squeaked. “Oh _god_.”

Jeremy giggled. “Naptime over?” he asked, yawning. His sandy blond hair fell into his eyes and he stubbornly blew it back away. 

Michael gulped. “I'm dreaming, right?”

Jeremy tilted his head. “Hungry.”

Michael felt light headed. “Wh- what do you want to eat?”

“Mac n’ cheesie!”

Michael nodded, standing up numbly. “Okay.” He was definitely dreaming.

Jeremy pouted. “Up!” He held his arms out. 

Michael gathered the boy up into his arms, blinking. “Okay.”

Jeremy clutched Michael’s shirt in his tiny fists. “Mac n’ cheesie!” he repeated. 

Michael nodded stiffly, making his way upstairs into the kitchen. God. All Michael knew was that he was gay, young Jeremy was adorable and Michael was going to assume he was having a very vivid dream.

Jeremy started babbling. Something about cheese—or possibly bees—and angels. It made no sense. He finally said something that ended with a happy sounding “-daddy!”

Michael jolted, the pot of water clanging against the stove. “Wh-What?”

Jeremy giggled. “Love you, daddy!”

Michael almost shrieked. “What?!”

Jeremy’s smile faded. “Huh?”

Michael panicked. “Son?”

Jeremy grinned again. “Daddy!”

Fuck. Michael laughed awkwardly, turning back to the stove. It's just a dream, Mike. He could handle this. 

Jeremy went straight back to babbling about cheese angels. They were pretty important, apparently. After a while of that, though, he started whining. He tugged on Michael’s pant leg. 

Michael looked down. “Hm?”

“Hungry,” Jeremy complained. 

Michael laughed a bit. “Just a couple more minutes, sweetie.” Calling him that in his current state felt weird.

Jeremy whined again. “Too long.” He sat on the floor. 

Michael tsked. “Off the floor, it's dirty. Go sit at the bar.”

Jeremy giggled and stretched out his legs defiantly, laying back on the tile floor. 

Michael scoffed. “Jeremy, get up.”

Jeremy laughed some more. “No!”

Michael rolled his eyes, chuckling. He leaned down, picking the boy up off the floor. He set him on a bar stool.

Jeremy nearly fell off the back of it, but grabbed Michael’s shirt to stay atop it. 

Michael steadied him, making sure he was stable before heading back to the stove.

Jeremy kicked his feet impatiently. “Daddy?”

Michael blushed. “Hm?”

“Love you!” Jeremy shouted. 

Michael smiled, ignoring the strangeness. “I love you too, Jere.”

“Hungry!” Jeremy said again. 

Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing a styrofoam bowl and scooping out some macaroni for Jeremy. He place it on the table in front of him along with a fork. “Want somethin’ to drink?”

Jeremy bounced. “Choc’late milk!”

Michael chuckled, heading to the fridge. He should've known. This was still Jeremy, after all.

Jeremy took a bite of food and yelled, dropping his fork. “Hot!” he screeched. 

Michael quickly handed Jeremy the drink, hissing slightly. “Let it cool down or at least blow on it first!”

Jeremy drank as much of the milk as he could in a single breath—not much, but subjectively a good amount. He was determined not to cry. “Sorry, daddy,” he said, his Rs sounding more like Ws or Ls. 

Michael hummed, crouching down to get eye level with him. “You okay?”

Jeremy sniffled, but nodded. “Uh huh.” He got another few noodles on his fork, but blew hard on them this time. 

Michael smiled, petting Jeremy's hair. “Good boy.” 

Jeremy leaned happily into Michael’s touch. He started eating. 

Michael stood up, moving to pour himself a glass of water which he sipped on as he watched Jeremy eat. What an odd dream.

It took a full forty minutes for Jeremy to finish the small bowl of macaroni. He nearly spilled his drink several times. He wasn’t used to cups without lids. “Play time?” he asked sweetly. 

Michael shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

Jeremy giggled. “Play time!” He threw himself off the stool. 

Michael yelped. “Careful, Jere, don't hurt yourself.”

Jeremy got up from the floor. He waddled over to Michael and latched onto his leg. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. 

Michael rolled his eyes again. “Play time, remember? Go on.”

“Oh!” Jeremy stood up and pulled Michael’s pant leg toward the bedroom they’d come from. 

Michael followed him carefully, making sure he didn't fall over.

Jeremy tugged him to the bed, crouching down to look under it. “Toys?”

Michael blinked. “Are there any?”

Jeremy crawled under the bed. “No toys!” he shouted. 

Michael hummed. “We have video games?”

Jeremy poked his head out from underneath the bed. “Games?”

Michael nodded, smiling. “Games!”

“Games!” Jeremy echoed, slithering out from under the bed. He stood up. “Hide n’ seek!”

Michael paused. “Alright, sure.”

Jeremy grinned. “You hide!” He covered his eyes. 

Michael nodded. “Close your eyes, then.”

“I am!” Jeremy’s eyes were very open behind his fingers. 

Michael chuckled. “Alright, count to twenty.”

Jeremy giggled, watching Michael behind his hands. “One, two...five, three, ten, e-eight, twenty!”

Michael grinned, stepping into the closet. He wasn't hidden very well.

Jeremy shouted a babbled version of ‘ready or not, here I come’ and started looking everywhere for Michael. He searched under the bed—somewhere Michael definitely couldn’t fit. Actually, he only searched places that were impossible for Michael to be in. 

Michael coughed awkwardly, drawing Jeremy over.

Jeremy shuffled near the closet, looking between the clothes hanging there. “Daddy?” He knew he had heard something from this direction. 

Michael popped out, tickling Jeremy. “You got me!”

Jeremy melted into giggles, a heap of laughter on the closet floor. “I found you!” he said as he snickered. 

“Good job, buddy.”

After calming down, Jeremy lifted his arms. “Up,” he demanded. 

Michael lifted him up, kissing him on the cheek.

Jeremy giggled again and kissed Michael’s cheek, too. He swung his legs. “Mommy home yet?”

Michael coughed. “N-No, Jerm.”

“Aw,” Jeremy pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. 

Michael grimaced. “Wanna play another game?”

Jeremy hummed in deep thought. “Mmm, wanna draw.”

Michael nodded. “I think there's colored pencils in the closet.”

“Colors!” Jeremy went to digging around in the closet after dangerously hopping down to the floor from Michael’s arms. 

Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing some loose-leaf paper from his backpack.

Jeremy easily found the pencils and poured the box out on the floor. “Draw with me!” 

Michael shrugged, moving over to sit down next to the pile of pencils. “Sure.”

Jeremy squealed in delight, grabbing a piece of paper and a black pencil. 

Michael grabbed a normal pencil, scribbling blankly.

Jeremy hummed mindlessly as he made big uncalculated shapes. He absently migrated toward Michael, somehow managing to crawl halfway into his lap as he drew on the paper. 

Michael smiled, watching Jeremy draw. “What are you drawing?”

Jeremy threw his pencils down and pointed to a big red scribble. “That’s daddy!” He poked Michael’s cheek. 

Michael blushed, still smiling. “Oh, yeah?”

Jeremy nodded excitedly and pointed to a smaller purple scribble. “Mommy!”

Michael gulped. “And that one?” He pointed to the next one.

A tiny blue circle was situated in between the bigger ones. “Me!” Jeremy said, giggling. 

Michael pressed a kiss to the top of Jeremy's head. “Good job, buddy.”

Jeremy giggled again. “Love you!” he squeaked. 

“I love you too, Jeremy.” Michael wanted to wake up.

Michael didn’t wake up. Instead, three year old Jeremy cuddled back into his chest and hummed in satisfaction. 

Michael held him close. “Are you sleepy?”

Jeremy hesitated, but eventually nodded, yawning. 

Michael lifted him up as he got to his feet, making his way over to the bed. “Wanna take a nap with daddy?”

Jeremy clutched to Michael tightly. “Naptime again?”

Michael nodded.

Jeremy yawned again, squeaking in the middle of it. “Sleepy,” he complained. 

Michael chuckled, crawling into bed and laying Jeremy down beside him. He pulled the blankets up over them, watching Jeremy's sleepy expression. He was so cute.

“G’night, daddy,” Jeremy slurred, curled into a ball of 90% sleep. 

Michael smiled, pulling him close. “G’night, kid.”

\-----------

Jeremy woke up two hours later. He sat up, breathing loudly. 

Michael grumbled, shifting. “Jere?”

Jeremy groaned. “Fuck.”

Michael hummed. “I had the weirdest dream,” he murmured, arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist.

Jeremy put his own problem aside for a moment. “Huh? What happened in it?” He had a suspicious feeling he already knew. 

“You were a kid and I took care of you,” Michael yawned, eyes still closed.

Jeremy made a weird noise. “That wasn’t– Mike, that wasn’t a dream.”

Michael scoffed. “What?”

“Michael, I was literally just a three year old.”

“You wh–” Michael cut himself off as he moved his arm, his eyes snapping open. “Jeremy?”

Jeremy gulped. “Yes, Michael?”

“Do you have a hard on right now?”

“I don’t think that’s what we should be focused on.”

Michael blinked. “What the fuck.”

“You’re really bad at hide and seek.”

Michael scoffed again. His hand moved against Jeremy again, but this time with more purpose. “Watch it, Heere.”

In the moment before Michael touched him again, Jeremy rationalized that the old Mountain Dew from earlier must have caused the afternoon’s events. However, all ability to think clearly left his body as soon as he felt Michael’s hand. “I–” Nothing could have prepared him for what he would say next. “Daddy.”

Michael froze. “Uh.”

“Holy shit,” Jeremy whispered. 

“What the fuck.”

"I'm back!" Jeremy blinked.

Michael took a deep breath. “Yeah, alright, fine.” He shrugged, pulling Jeremy down to kiss him.

Jeremy pulled away. “You don’t even care!”

Michael laughed, petting Jeremy's hair. “I can't process this right now.” his hand moved down Jeremy's body.

Jeremy shivered, content. “You’re also a shit artist.”

Michael snorted. “Rude.” He nipped at Jeremy's ear.

“Thanks for the food, by the way,” Jeremy whispered, face flush from the contact. 

“Of course,” Michael's free hand slipped under Jeremy's shirt. “I have to take care of my boy, after all.”

Jeremy was too excited to care about being a child for a few hours. He let his hands travel up to Michael’s cheeks, cupping them gently. “Guess so.”

Michael smiled. He could freak out about it later. “I love you.”

Jeremy leaned to kiss him softly. “Love you most!"

**Author's Note:**

> what the FUCK is this


End file.
